Aus Survivor: Season 1
Turtle's Side Season Castaways The Game Episode 1 24 Australians begin the adventure for a shot at the grand prize. On Vaipua, Flynn and Ethan quickly bond over being the youngest males. Mason and Alex also bond. Mikayla finds herself on the outs due to her quirky personality, annoying Tahlia. On Satuiatua, Natalie quickly pulls in Guy and Paige, making the first official alliance of the season. They purposely lose the map to the water hole to hopefully make camp life harder for their fellow tribemates. On Taga, Anna and Chloe bond due to being the older two women on the tribe. Eddie, Ryan, and Nate agree that the best plan is for the three of them to stick together. Stella messes up in the challenge but is spared when Daniel is voted out for being the weakest overall. Episode 2 At Satuiatua, Zara finds a clue to the hidden immunity idol and tries to find it. Leo accidentally stumbles upon Natalie and Paige talking so is "accepted" into their alliance. At Vaipua, everyone gets along except for Jade who has a mental breakdown due to missing her kids. But Taga loses the challenge due to Chloe messing up on the puzzle. However, earlier at camp, Nate promised Madeleine and Stella an alliance. Madeleine tries to bring in Eddie who learns that Nate is making alliances with everyone. Convincing Anna and Stella, Eddie blindsides Nate who thought they were voting for Chloe. However Ryan votes for Eddie due to Ryan knowing about the plan, but wanting to keep Nate who he thought would help him and Eddie get further in the game. Episode 3 After Nate's blindside, Taga comes back from camp in turmoil. Madeleine is hurt that no one told her about the plan, making her look like a fool. Eddie is angry at Ryan for throwing his vote, wondering what would've happened had the votes tied. Chloe sits back, happy that the plan has bought her a few possible days due to the fighting. Her and Anna go searching for the idol but can not find it. At Satuiatua, Guy starts to annoy Zara and Noah because he is eating more than his fair share. After being called out on it, he eats even more, angering them even further. Natalie continues her search for the idol and finds it, she tells Paige about it, further cementing their bond. After losing the challenge, Vaipua narrows the vote between Jade and Mikayla who cost them the challenge. They ultimately decide to keep the weaker Mikayla who is mentally stronger over Jade who is missing her family. Episode 4 At Taga, Ryan and Eddie go idol hunting but can't find it. Madeleine and Stella grow closer, but Madeleine reveals to Chloe that if they lose, she can't see anyway that Stella won't go. Meanwhile at Vaipua, Mikayla loses the flint, further putting her at odds. Tahlia feels bad for the way others are treating her and starts to get closer to her. In a close challenge, Satuiatua loses their first challenge. Natalie, wanting to get rid of Leo, frames him of trying to hunt for the idol. Noah believes this and tells Luke who agrees to vote with him and Natalie to get rid of Leo. Leo, Zara, and Guy meanwhile, try to get rid of Ella due to being the weakest in challenges, having to sit out the majority of them. In the end, Natalie got her way as Leo was voted out 5-3. Episode 5 After the first tribal, Zara and Noah wonder why Leo who has much more physically fit, left over Ella. At the reward challenge, they lost and Noah lashed out at Natalie for costing the tribe. This causes Natalie to proclaim to Zara and Paige that Noah is the next one going. Zara notices that Natalie seems to be calling the shots and correctly guesses her alliance. She approaches Noah and Ella who agree to align with her, and to try and convince Guy to flip to their side. At Vaipua, Alex finds the idol and shares this news with Mason. Together they tell Kiera who is totally on board with them voting out Mikayla due to her weakness in challenges, and becoming the final three. Meanwhile, Mikayla makes a plea to Tahlia to at least not vote for her at the next tribal they go to. Tahlia agrees and promises not to vote for her. Taga loses the immunity challenge however and it's Chloe who goes home in a 4-2 vote. She tries to convince her tribe to take out the much more strategical Eddie, but they take out their physically weakest member, Chloe, leaving Anna at the bottom of the tribe. Episode 6 After their loss, Taga quickly prepares for the worst. They agree that Anna needs to go since she is the only outsider and "older" person. At Satuiatua, Zara, Ella, and Noah work together to try and find the idol but only come up with fresh plants to eat. At Vaipua, Mikayla is set to go home for costing them the challenge, but is spared when Mason makes offensive remarks. Tahlia, not wanting to keep around someone who is rude, convinces Ethan and Flynn to vote out Mason with Mikayla, sending him home in a 4-3 vote. Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Episode 17 Episode 18 Episode 19 Episode 20 Episode 21 Episode 22 Episode 23 Voting History Author's Notes